(MINYOON) Nikah Jombs
by btsyugar
Summary: (REPOST WP) MinYoon Nikah?


_**Park Jimin posted a Picture**_

 _'NIH, FOTO PREWED! DIHARAPKAN KEHADIRAN KALIAN SEMUA YA GUYS! INGAT! BAWA AMPLOP BERISI LIMA RATUS RIBU! KURANG DARI ITU JANGAN HADIR! #thuglife #akhirnya nikah juga #byebyejombs #persiapanmembangunkeluargasamawa #kapannyusuljombs #menghitunghari #siapsiapmalampertama'_

 _ **Kimtae**_ _: Eh Lontong sate nikah? Jahat! Seriusan Jim, bacok nih -,- btw, kok prewednya serem sih, udah sama kek dompet, isinya golok sama sayur -,-_

 _ **Jinnn**_ _: SEMOGA DIKARUNIAI ANAK YANG SOLEH YA GA KAYAK KAMU YANG MESUM! HADIAH PERNIKAHANNYA AKU BAWAIN SATU SET ALAT MASAK PLUS KOMPOR ELEKTRIK! ?_

 _ **Jungkook**_ _: Yoongi hyung pasti khilaf, Yoongi hyung pasti diracuni sianida, ini tidak mungkin. Ini semua mimpi! Bangunlah Jungkook!_

 _ **Hobi**_ _: INI SERIUS NIKAH? TINGGAL HOBI YANG JOMBS? OKE YA KALIAN! #nikahsamapohon #enaenasamapohon #jombslife #bye_

 _ **Rapmon**_ _: BAGI MP4 MALPER YA JIM! REFERENSI, SIAPA TAU BISA DIPRAKTEKIN BUAT MALAM KE 696969 SAMA_ _ **Jinnn**_

Jimin cemberut, kenapa teman-temannya pada gila semua sih? Salah apa dia?

Lagian siapa yang mau bagi-bagi video malam pertama? Tidak tau apa kalau besok itu bakal jadi malam ketiga mereka?

Yaa Jimin sih yang salah, udah bisa bobol Yoongi tanpa pengaman lagi. Yoongi memang tidak hamil, cuman Yoongi memang nuntut buat dinikahin karena kata Ibunya Yoongi, mereka jadi tidak berdosa kalau melakukan itu kalau mereka sudah menikah.

Ya Jimin langsung tancap gas lah, lampu hijau _mamen_!

Orangtua Jimin setuju-setuju saja Jimin menikah sama Yoongi soalnya Jimin itu anak yang menyusahkan. Pantat Jimin itu besar, jadi kalau duduk banyak makan tempat sampai Ibunya jadi mepet kepinggir kalau mau nonton drama bareng Jimin.

Jimin juga berisik, suka main hulahoop supaya tinggi tapi mainnya sambil teriak-teriak apalagi kalau sudah bersama Taehyung.

Tarzan lah mereka semua!

Satu lagi, Jimin itu tukang makan. Kalau dia nikah, otomatis biaya yang keluar jadi berkurang kan? Nah, Ibu Jimin sudah senang sekali dengan pemikiran ini. Ya hitung-hitung tambah biaya buat perawatan alis yang sekarang menukik bak tikungan tajam.

"Jim, antar aku pulang." Jimin menoleh, mendapati Yoongi yang sedang memakai mantel.

Astaga, itu calon sah tulang rusuknya loh, Jimin jadi berdebar.

"Tidak menginap? Kamar Jihyun kosong." Jimin tersenyum. Jujur saja, dia malas mengeluarkan mobil dari bagasi, apalagi ini sudah jam sepuluh.

"Tidak enak sama Ibu." Bisik Yoongi.

"Bu, Yoongi menginap saja boleh? Tidurnya dikamar Jihyun." Tanya Jimin. Ibunya yang sedang sibuk didapur akhirnya ikut bergabung dan mengangguk.

"Ayah juga belum pulang, besok biar gampang ngomongin masalah tamunya. Sekalian besok kita ke salon, habis itu kalian kan tidak boleh ketemu."

"Sampai hari H?" Tanya Jimin histeris. "Astaga! Bagaimana nasib bibirku? Kalau dia kering siapa yang mau membasahinya? Tidak mungkin orang lain kan, Bu?"

 _Plak_

"Otakmu dipakai, Park." Sinis Yoongi. Jimin hanya tersenyum polos.

"Sudah sana tidur, ingat jangan berbuat hal aneh."

"Tidak aneh kok, Bu."

"Jimin... "

"Iya iya, astaga."

.

.

Jimin tersenyum, menatap Yoongi yang juga menatapnya. Mereka memutuskan tidur bersama dikamar Jimin karena kamar Jihyun sangat teramat bau kaus kaki.

Jimin mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi gemas, Yoongi hanya menutup matanya lalu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Menyusul Seokjin dan Namjoon, ceritanya?" Tanya Jimin iseng.

"Asal kau tidak pelupa dan suka merusak barang saja. Aku benar-benar tidak akan tahan kalau kau _hobby_ merusak segala barang macam Namjoon."

"Aku tidak sama seperti _monster_ itu, tenang saja." Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih,"

"Atas apa?"

"Karena sudah mau mengiyakan lamaranku. Kalau kau menolak saat itu mungkin kau akan mengangkang selama tujuh hari."

 _Plak_..

Yoongi memukul pelan bibir seksi Jimin. Jimin itu tidak menghargai pemberian Tuhan memang, dikasih bibir seksi bukannya dipakai untuk sesuatu yang benar malah untuk membicarakan hal yang iya iya. "Mulutmu,"

Tapi Yoongi suka bibir Jimin sih, lembut tebel gimana gitu...

"Kenapa?"

"Kotor sekali."

"Di lap dong," Jimin memainkan alisnya. "Aku sayang kamu tau, Yoon."

"Jimin." Yoongi berdecak malu lalu menutup mata Jimin dengan jemarinya. "Tidur atau aku pulang."

"Iya sayang, cium dulu sini." Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari wajahnya lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir Yoongi.

Kalau malam ketiganya dilakukan sekarang dosa tidak ya?

Jimin merasa ada yang _**bangun**_ soalnya.

" _Jalja_ , Jim."

Sabar sajalah, toh nanti Yoongi pasti kebobol juga kalau mereka udah sah :')

 _Park Jimin Posted a picture_

 _'Kenal kamu itu dari aku masih semester satu dan sekarang kamu udah mau jadi pasangan sah aku aja. Ga kerasa ya emang? Kamu yang dulunya pelit ngomong sampe sekarang yang bawel kek nenek-nenek ambeien nyatanya malah ngebuat aku ga pen pisah #sorryguegalebay_  
 _Sampe ketemu di altar Yoon,_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Sampe ketemu di kamar juga muehehehhehe ? ﾟﾘﾏ_ _? ﾟﾘﾏ_ _?￢ﾞﾡ_ _? = ?'_

...

 ** _KKEUTT~~_**  
 ** _INI PWP YAAAAKKK_**

 ** _PPYONG~~_**


End file.
